Mendigando de tu amor
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Te sientas y yo me acerco, ahí estoy otra vez. Mendigando tú cariño, esperando tu amor, pero no como lo haces cada vez que estamos solos… Yo busco amor de padre en ti.../Universo Alterno/


**Titulo:** Mendigando de tu amor  
**Sumary:** Te sientas y yo me acerco, ahí estoy otra vez. Mendigando tú cariño, esperando tu amor, pero no como lo haces cada vez que estamos solos… Yo busco amor de padre en ti.  
**Palabras**: 910  
**Raking**: T  
**Autora**: Kourei no Tsuki  
Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-sensei. Yo sólo me dedico a escribir fanfics sobre sus obras y a maldecirlo cuándo algo del manga no me guste ;D

Tu mano resbala por mi mejilla junto a otra de mis lágrimas. Un nuevo beso en mi boca de fresa, esa es la manera en la que la llamas. La otra de tus garras desciende hasta mi cintura, apresándome en un nuevo e intenso beso.

No hay nadie en nuestra casa; ni mi hermana herencia de tu propia sangre, ni tu esposa a quien le guardas el respeto sólo en el exterior de esta casa. El destino me hace frente al abandonarme a tu merced.

Llámame tonta, grítame estúpida e ingenua pero tenía aún la mínima esperanza de que no llegásemos de nuevo a esto. Creí que esta vez sería diferente, que si sólo te acompañaba por unos minutos como lo que soy te controlarías, pero me he equivocado y deberé atenerme a pagar las consecuencias.

No gritaré, jamás haría algo que delatara cuán enfermos estamos tú y yo. Nadie sabrá de este pecaminoso secreto que nos hunde en la desdicha del infierno nocturno; porque estoy mendigando tu cariño, buscando una pizca de tu amor. Rezando porque me aceptes como lo que ella si es: tu sangre.

Duele saber que únicamente ante la ley tú hija soy, que bajo nuestro techo tu mendiga me vuelvo yo. Una demente que anhela el cariño de un padre a toda costa, uno que tú se supone eres pero siempre has llevado más allá.

Suspiros escapan por el constante esfuerzo de alejarte, mismos que tomas como un aliciente a tu excitación. Tu cuerpo sencillamente enorme me apresa con un solo brazo mientras me inclinas sobre la cama matrimonial; la de tu esposa y mi madre. ¿No te da remordimiento?

Enferma de dolor me resisto un poco, frunzo el ceño, pataleo un poco, te retiro con mis brazos que al paso de tantos intentos y años se han vuelto fuertes. Pero eres más de veinte años mayor, eres más grande y fuerte, eres hombre; mis fuerzas no son suficientes.

Mientras desciendes hasta mi pantalón me susurras que te perdone, que te es imposible controlarte ante la enorme tentación que te represento. Sé que tienes problemas con mi madre y soy yo quien siempre interviene a que te perdone, porque yo te quiero como mi padre, me has criado desde que era niña y por eso temo perderte. Me dejo chantajear por un cariño mórbido y la pasión desmedida de tus besos por todo mi cuello.

Miento tan bien que ella nunca se ha percatado de lo que me haces, de tantos roces íntimos entre nosotros ni de lo que me duele saber que quien lo hace no eres tú, sino la bestia humana que te domina bajo el velo de la lujuria. Nuestra relación es siempre _la mejor_ cuando no estamos bajo estas circunstancias, yo no te odio y tú no me deseas. Pero los roces constantes y esa frialdad con que me tratas suele ser percibida por el mundo.

No te haré daño, me has entrenado para ello. Desde la primera vez que me tocaste mientras yo dormía, suplicando por que no dijera nada. No te preocupes, el valor de denunciarte y ser quien destruya a mi familia no correrá por mis venas, ser la culpable de humillar a Hanabi con su padre en la cárcel y perder el lazo especial que me une con mi progenitora es demasiado. Recordaría en sus ojos dolidos ese instante durante toda mi vida.

Acaricias por sobre mi camisa lo que contiene mi sostén, me dices que te pertenezco desde niña y que será así hasta que un hombre me lleve. También sé que me quieres, que tú mismo te avergüenzas de esto pero igual temo de ti al momento en que comienzas, cuando te pierdes a ti mismo y me susurras que serás tú ese hombre que me lleve, que algún día me secuestrarás para seguir nuestros encuentros sin problemas, alejados de todos.

El timbre suena y yo suspiro aliviada, una vez más mis muñecas quedan trabadas de tanto que posas tu peso sobre ellas para inmovilizarme. Mi familia ha regresado, mi hermana intentando enfrascar en una pelea a mi primo entran, mientras yo me acomodo mi ropa con rapidez; por poco y ella se da cuenta de nuestro estado.

En ese instante vuelves a ser él, a quien yo quiero. El hombre que me cuida, alimenta y aconseja aunque sólo sea por medio de reproches, recibes a mi madre con un sencillo beso y siento algo de asco, de repulsión.

¿A ella también le mendigas tu cariño? ¿A ella también la tratas con indiferencia por mí?

No, no lo hagas…

Ocúpate de tu esposa y a mi mírame por fin como tu hija.

Me observas con una expresión que conozco, de culpa. Pero no basta y sé que en cuanto estemos solos te dedicarás a darme besos más ligeros y susurrarme que lo sientes, que te golpeé por ser mal padre y un maldito. Pero yo te sonreiré, perdonando todo de nuevo. Quizás porque nunca has pasado más allá de los roces íntimos, por suerte nunca has entrado en mí ser.

Aunque cada vez estás más cerca… Y te tengo miedo.

Pero en este momento mi sonrisa recibe a mi madre por algo más felicidad de verla, lo sabes y yo lo sé. Te sientas y yo me acerco, ahí estoy otra vez. Mendigando tú cariño, esperando tu amor, pero no como lo haces cada vez que estamos solos…

Yo busco amor de padre en ti.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**N/dp:** ¿Matanza? Lol, esto es algo que escribí hace tiempo pero me dieron ganas de subirlo por aquí. ¿Fuerte? Lo siento, es que después de releer el manhwa de "La Flor del Mal" por séptima vez me inspiré para esto. Originalmente era más corto, pero seguí y seguí y he aquí el resultado. ¿Les gusta? Lamento si les parece algo asqueroso, pero ésta es nuestra naturaleza humana, mendigar cariño e quien no lo tenemos y hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.


End file.
